Serenity's Power
by TheNeverendingDrumBeat
Summary: Usagi felt danger within the city. She quickly turned into Sailor Moon and found the danger. Her love, Mamoru, was already trying to protect himself as Endymion. Endymion fell to the ground hurt. Kunzite is ready to kill. Can Usagi save him?
1. Moon and Mercury

((Disclaimer: I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Live Action or any process of it!))  
  
It was a beautiful day and Usagi was still sleeping, late as usual. Her brother, Shingo, came in and shook her awake.  
  
"Leave me alone Shingo," she said turning over. Shingo frowned and shoved the clock in her face. Usagi jumped out of bed and kicked Shingo out.  
  
"How did it get this late... why didn't my alarm go off?" Shingo heard from the closed door. Shingo smiled and walked to the kitchen to eat. Ikuko looked at Shingo and then toward Usagi's door.  
  
"Is Usagi coming down, or is she dead?" she asked placing a green onion omelet in front of Shingo.  
  
"She's alive, and in a hurry," he said taking a bite of his omelet. Ikuko sat down and started to drink her coffee. Usagi ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry I have to be off," she said straightening her school uniform and grabbing a piece of toast and her lunch. "Bye," she said kissing her mother on the cheek before running to school.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][]  
  
At school, she arrived just in time. She looked over at Naru and waved. Naru smiled and waved back. Sensei came in and everyone was quiet.  
  
"Today, we will just continue with yesterday's reading lesson," she said looking at her students. Usagi felt a strange presence within her teacher. She turned to look at Ami. Ami looked at Usagi and nodded. She felt the presence too! They let it go until the end of school.  
  
Usagi stayed after because she had to clean the floor again because she talked out. Ami stayed with her and when everyone left they went over to Sensei. She looked a little pale and her eyes were closed.  
  
"Sensei?" Ami asked shaking her a bit. Sensei awoke with a start. She grabbed Ami's throat and threw her across the room.  
  
"So we were right, you are a youma!" Usagi said after rushing to Ami's side. Ami looked at her and then Sensei. The youma came out from her and she fell to the floor. Ami got up and nodded.  
  
"Mercury power... Make Up!" she yelled. Blue light surrounded her, changing her uniform into a blue skirt, white shirt with a blue colored collar, blue boots, a blue neckband, and her tiara with a blue gem. Her beautiful long black hair turned short and blue. Now it was Usagi's turn.  
  
"Moon Prism Power... Make Up!" she yelled. Pink light surrounded her changing her uniform into a pink blue, white shirt with a blue colored collar, pink boots with a little crescent moon at the edge, a pink neckband with beautiful gems, and her tiara with a pink gem. Her long pigtailed hair turned golden yellow and in pigtails held up with two red gems and white barrettes.  
  
"Sailor Soldier of water!" Ami said loudly. "In the name of Mercury!"  
  
"Sailor Soldier of love and beauty!" added Usagi. "In the name of the moon!"  
  
"We shall punish you!" they screamed together. ((This process actually only takes about a minute or so.))  
  
The youma laughed and sent a purple beam at them. Ami made a water shield to cover them both. From behind the shield Usagi got her moon rod. Ami grabbed her little weapon that shook like a rattle.  
  
"Moon Twilight Flash!" yelled Usagi.  
  
"Shining Aqua Illusion!" added Ami. Together the two beams of light destroyed the youma. They rushed over to Sensei who was waking up slowly. Usagi shone a yellow healing light over her teacher and both Ami and Usagi disappeared from school. Her teacher got up from the floor and shook herself off.  
  
Usagi skipped home and waved good-bye to Ami. She did her homework, ate dinner, and went to bed, tired from that day's adventure. 


	2. Late Again!

((Disclaimer: I do not own the creation of sailor moon: the live action version))  
  
((Note: The Crown in this is actually a karaoke center in the live action version and Luna is a stuffed cat that comes alive... so is Artemis))  
  
A little past sunrise Usagi woke up for no reason. She looked around her room, her long black hair along her back. She got up and picked up Luna, who looked like a toy cat and came alive when she needed. Luna awoke and looked at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi... it's so early," she said rubbing her eyes. Usagi looked at her and put her on her pillow.  
  
"I don't understand why I woke up so early," she said looking at Luna. Luna looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"Just try to sleep... maybe it was just something from your past life bothering you," she said, her eyes drooping while trying to look at Usagi. Usagi pouted her lip and sighed.  
  
"Fine," she said grabbing Luna, as she turned back into a toy cat stance again, and laying her head down on her pillow. She fell back asleep and didn't awake until her alarm went off at 7:45 AM. (School starts at 7:55AM)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
She arrived at school late again. Sensei was at her desk.  
  
"Tsukino-san, this is the final straw, you have been late so many times within this month alone!" she yelled upset. Usagi lowered her gaze to her feet. Most of the students who weren't really her friends snickered. Usagi looked over at Ami. Ami smiled and looked back at her notebook.  
  
"Sensei, I'm sorry," she said looking at her teacher. Her teacher scowled at her and Usagi dropped her gaze again. Her black tied-up pigtails lowered with her gaze. She looked up at her again.  
  
"Sit down... and try to be on time," she said sighing. "After school you will clean the windows and then you will be free to go." Usagi sat down and waited for the end of the day.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Usagi finished the windows just as Rei, Makoto, and Ami came into her classroom. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan," she said wiping her forehead. Rei laughed at Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, you have to start getting to school on time," Rei said smiling. Usagi pouted and came over. She put away the bucket and cloth.  
  
"Well hello to you too," she said smiling. "Come on let's go see Luna at the Crown," she added grabbing her bag. Rei, Ami, and Makoto nodded and grabbed their bags. They proceeded to follow their friend to the Crown. 


	3. Trouble Begins!

Usagi walked into the Crown and showed Motoki her card; her friends did the same. Usagi saw Mamoru and waved before skipping off with her friends. Motoki smirked and looked at his friend.  
  
"Surprised she didn't say hi?" he asked teasing. Mamoru looked at him and smirked.  
  
"Not really, I knew she wanted to stay with her friends... and not make a fool of herself by any chance," he said pushing his friend slightly. Motoki laughed and leaned toward his turtle. He leaned back over the counter and sighed.  
  
"So anyway, why'd you come here again?" Motoki asked crossing his arms while leaning. "Got anything to do with Usagi-chan?" he asked looking at him, smiling.  
  
"I came to see Usagi, but also to see how you were doing," he said smiling. "I've got to go anyway... see ya!" he said walking out the door.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Makoto, Rei, and Ami were looking at Usagi; Usagi looked back at them. Luna was in her human form, filing her nails.  
  
"Ok can we please be more active?" Usagi pleaded breaking the silence. Makoto smiled and sat up.  
  
"I think we can talk, but about what?" she asked looking at Rei and Ami. Usagi looked at Ami.  
  
"There was a youma in school yesterday," she said looking at her friends. Ami nodded and looked at them also.  
  
"The youma took control of Sensei, did any of you feel a presence?" she asked looking at Rei and Makoto.  
  
"Actually, since I don't go to your school, I don't understand why I would... but I did feel a faint feeling all day coming from the direction of your school," Rei said looking at Makoto.  
  
"I felt a presence too, but I didn't feel danger... not until I left school," Makoto said looking at Usagi. "Did you defeat it?" she added looking at them. Both Usagi and Ami nodded.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Mamoru was riding home on his motorcycle when he stopped for second to watch the sea. He looked around, feeling someone there, but he couldn't see anyone there. He put his helmet on his bike and sat on the stone wall. From behind, Kunzite approached slowly and quietly... very quietly. Mamoru turned around... no one was behind him. He sighed and got up.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a voice said from behind him, toward the water. Mamoru turned to see Kunzite behind him.  
  
"Kunzite," he said angrily. Kunzite took out his sword and ran two fingers over it, making it shine purple.  
  
"Master Endymion... you shall now feel the pain we endured for you!" he said making a beam of purple light head toward Mamoru. A light surrounded Mamoru, turning the light away and changing him into Endymion.  
  
"I don't think so," he said taking his own sword. They fought on the sand of the beach. Mamoru fell to the ground and tried to get up.  
  
"I think you might," Kunzite said smirking, putting the sword near his throat. 


	4. Danger?

Usagi ran out of the Crown and toward the beach. She felt Mamoru was in trouble and she needed to help. She didn't mention the feeling to her friends and just ran off.  
  
Makoto, Rei, Luna, and Ami stood up and started to follow.  
  
"Luna, do you know why she ran off?" Ami asked running fast. Rei and Makoto listened to see if Luna would answer.  
  
"Sorry I just don't know," she said watching as Usagi disappeared. "Let's transform," she said looking at everyone. They stopped and nodded.  
  
"Mercury Power!" said Ami.  
  
"Mars Power!" said Rei.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" said Makoto.  
  
"Luna Prism Power!" said Luna.  
  
"Make-Up!" said everyone as a light representing they're element surrounded them.  
  
Blue light surrounded Ami and changed her clothes to a blue skirt, a white shirt with a blue colored collar, blue boots, a blue neckband, gloves with a blue part at the top, and a tiara with a blue gem. Also her ribbon/bow on her shirt was blue with a blue gem in the middle. Her black hair turned short and blue and she became Sailor Mercury!  
  
Red light surrounded Rei and changed her clothes to a red skirt, a white shirt with a red colored collar, red shoes, a red neckband, gloves with a red part at the top, and a tiara with a red gem. Also her ribbon/bow on her shirt was purple with a red gem in the middle. She had a little red gem where her shirt met her skirt. Her black hair the length of her shoulder blades turned long to her waist and stayed black and she became Sailor Mars!  
  
Green light surrounded Makoto and changed her clothes to a green skirt, white shirt with a green collar, green boots ((different from Ami and Usagi's)), a green neckband, gloves with a green part at the top, and a tiara with green gem. Also her ribbon/bow on her shirt was pink with a green gem in the middle. She had a pink chain-type thing around her waist near her skirt. Her brown, a little longer than shoulder length hair turned into a high ponytail and she became Sailor Jupiter!  
  
A yellowish light surrounded Luna. Her clothes pretty much stayed the same except a purple ribbon/ bow with a yellow gem was on her purple and yellow clothes. Her purple hair stayed the same, except ears appeared at the top of her head. A tail sprouted and she got her tiara with a purple gem on it; she became Sailor Luna!  
  
"Come on guys," Makoto said running fast again. Rei, Ami, and Luna all nodded running toward where Usagi was before. The question is, where is Usagi?  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Usagi ran faster. She stopped to look around.  
  
"Mamoru," she said breathlessly. She saw his motorcycle near the beach not too far away. "Better transform!" she added looking around to make sure no one was around. No one was.  
  
"Moon Prism Power... Make-Up!" she said as a yellow light surrounded her. Her clothes changed into a blue skirt, a white shirt with a blue collar, pink boots with a little crescent moon on the tip, a pink neckband with beautiful different colored jewels in the middle, and a tiara with a pink gem on it. Her ribbon/bow was pink with her pink heart-shaped broach in the middle. Her black, tied-up pigtails turned blonde in a 'meatball' style with little 'spaghetti' streaming down, held up with one red gem on each 'meatball' and three little white barrettes under the red gem on each 'meatball'.  
  
"Kunzite!" she said from the stones near Mamoru's motorcycle. Kunzite turned his head toward her.  
  
"Ah, Princess, now you can watch his death," Kunzite said raising his sword.  
  
"NO!" Usagi yelled outstretching her hand and Kunzite's sword turned a deep purple color. 


	5. Usagi!

((Disclaimer: Sadly... I do not own Sailor Moon characters or Sailor Moon live action...))  
  
((Note: Minako isn't here because she is a singer in Live action SM plus... she doesn't really want to work with everyone... and I believe only Usagi does not know her real identity))  
  
I actually made the chapters short because on Word they seemed too long... sry  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Mamoru looked at Kunzite's sword in horror. He was too weak to move and turned toward Usagi. A tear fell down Usagi's cheek. Kunzite's sword started to come toward his body. Usagi jumped at Kunzite with her Moon Rod.  
  
"Moon Twilight Flash!" she screamed hitting Kunzite before the purple light ever hit Mamoru. Kunzite flew into the sand headfirst. Mamoru looked at her as she ran over.  
  
"Mamoru... are you alright?" she asked leaning over him. He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Yes," he said getting up with her help. She brought him over to his motorcycle and made him stay.  
  
"I'll fight Kunzite," she said running off before he could stop her. Kunzite got up and angrily, shook his head.  
  
"Princess!" he said as she came at him. His blade shone purple and he smirked. Usagi stopped quickly. Too late! The purple light hit her in the chest. She went flying into a pile of sand. She got up slowly.  
  
"Kunzite," she said weakly. "You... you won't win," she added taking her Moon Rod.  
  
"Princess... you are so naive!" he said shooting another purple blade light at her. She went flying into sand again. She got up again, this time much slower. Mamoru looked at her.  
  
"Usagi!" he yelled as Kunzite took his chance and hit her again. Somehow Mamoru got his strength back and he ran toward her. "Usagi-Chan," he said taking her in his arms lovingly. She looked at him and smiled. Kunzite laughed.  
  
"So I get to destroy Prince and Princess!" he said his blade shining purple again. Suddenly the other Sailor Soldiers appeared.  
  
"Kunzite!" Makoto yelled. Kunzite looked at her as the others appeared on all sides of him. Makoto to his left, Luna to his right, Rei in back of him, and Ami in front of Usagi and Mamoru. Kunzite smirked.  
  
"You can't let the Princess defend herself?" he asked laughing. His blade was still purple. He shot the beam at Ami. Ami blocked it with a powerful water shield.  
  
"We are here to protect her," Ami said glaring. "And we'll win!" she added.  
  
"Shining Aqua Illusion!" Ami said using her attack.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Makoto using her attack.  
  
"Youma Taisan!" added Rei adding to the becoming attack.  
  
"Luna Twilight Flash!" Luna said making the attack bigger. Kunzite was hit by 3 out of 4 of the attacks because he blocked Ami's Shining Aqua Illusion. Kunzite disappeared after he was hit and wounded. Ami turned toward the other two who were back to normal now.  
  
"Usagi-Chan," she said kneeling.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
Naru, seeing the commotion ran over to see Usagi surrounded by four girls dressed up differently and Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi-Chan," she said running over to the group. Rei, Ami, Luna, and Makoto watched her as she pushed her way past them to see her. "What happened to her," she said looking at her friend unconscious. Mamoru looked at her, then the Sailor Scouts. Ami took her and walked her away. Naru fought back. "Usagi-Chan!" she screamed being dragged by Mercury. She wiped around.  
  
"Who are you... and what did you do go Usagi-Chan?" she asked glaring at Ami.  
  
"Who I am, I cannot say, and we did nothing to Usagi, someone attacked her," Ami said trying not to give away anything. Naru glared.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Usagi-Chan!" she said starting to struggle. Ami looked at her.  
  
"Please, we'll get Usagi to a hospital... don't worry," she said looking at her in the eyes. Naru calmed a little.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Please... just trust us," she said looking at her. Naru nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"You have to promise to send me a message as soon as you get her somewhere," she said walking off.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][]  
  
After Naru was out of sight, the sailor scouts transformed into their normal selves. Mamoru held Usagi tightly. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Luna looked on. Ami touched Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru nodded and moved away slightly. Ami checked her and smiled very slightly.  
  
"She's alive, just unconscious," she said looking at everyone. "She has some bad bruises but she should live," she added looking at Mamoru.  
  
"Let's bring her to a hospital just incase," Makoto said looking at Ami. Ami nodded and looked at Mamoru.  
  
"You should bring her, you can get there fastest," she said looking at his motorcycle. Mamoru nodded and picked up Usagi and rode off toward a hospital... and fast. 


End file.
